


NO TE QUIERO DE BISYERNO DRACULA...TE ODIO

by FANNYLUCIEN66



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Alérgia, Amor - Freeform, Angustía, Crying, Fantasia, Fiction, Gen, Romance, Venganza, agonizar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FANNYLUCIEN66/pseuds/FANNYLUCIEN66
Summary: ABRAHAM VAN HELSING HACE TODO LO POSIBLE POR SEPARAR A DRACULA DE SU BISNIETA A PESAR DE HABER ACEPTADO SU RELACIÓN





	1. ABRAHAM VAN HELSING TRATANDO DE MATAR A DRACULA CON AJO

**Author's Note:**

> ABRAHAM HACE ALGO CONTRA DRAC QUE SE LE PASA LA MANO Y DRACULA ESTÁ PENDIENDO DE UN HILO CERCA DE LA MUERTE Y ÉL ES EL ÚNICO QUE PUEDE SALVAR AL MUNDO DEL DESPERTAR DEL REY MALDITO DE LAS TINIEBLAS

Abraham Van Helsing, viejito terco, cuando casi muere en el mar y Dracula le salva la vida, entiende el punto de Dracula de que Monstruos y Humanos son la misma cosa y merecen respeto por igual.

Pero en cambio la cosa cambia cuando se trata de su descendiente Ericka Van Helsing, primero accede a su relación con Dracula, pero internamente, no está de acuerdo y trata en forma inocente de disolver o martirizar esa relación.

Drac está con Ericka asomados en la Proa mirando el mar abrazados y justo en que se iban a besar, asomó Van Helsing:

\----JUMP, JUMP,….ERICKA,PUEDO HABLAR CONTIGO UN MOMENTO,POR FAVOR--.

Ericka:--CLARO BISABUELO….YA REGRESO DRAC--, y le lanzó un beso volado.

Drac sonrió, sabía que era una treta del viejito Abraham para que no se besen.

Abraham:--ERICKA, ESTAS SEGURA DE LO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?

Ericka:--BISABUELO, ESTOY SEGURA, AMO A DRAC NO ES UN DESLIZ--.

Abraham:--ES QUE LO CONOZCO, USA MAGIA PARA HACER QUE LAS MUJERES SE ENAMOREN PERDIDAMENTE DE ÉL--.

Ericka:--NO ES MI CASO BISABUELO…HICIMOS EL CLICK LOS DOS..ÉL ME AMA Y YO LO AMO--.

Abraham:--AY, ERICKA, NO QUIERO PERDERTE, TE QUIERO MUCHO, snif, snif--.

Ericka:--BISABUELO BASTA…YO TE QUIERO MUCHO, PERO YA TE PASAS DE ESTARME INTERRUMPIENDO LO QUE HAGO CON DRAC,POR FAVOR DEJAME ESTAR A SOLAS, QUIERO CONVERSAR A SOLAS--.

Abraham:--SI, CLARO , CONVERSAR JUMP--.

Ericka:--BISABUELO ESTAS INSOPORTABLE, ME VOY ADIÓS--.

Abraham:--EICKAAA…ERICKAAAA……..QUE HAGO…QUE HAGO…..AAAAH, JEJEJE, YA SÉ--.

Ericka llego donde estaba esperándola Drac, lo abrasó y lo besó buen rato.

Sonrieron y continuaron mirando al mar y se reían cuando Ericka se puso adelante y ÉL atrás simulando la escena del Titanic.

Empezó a amanecer y Drac debía ir a dormir, Mavis se asomó y lo llamó al camarote para que duerma, Drac miró a Ericka y soltaron risitas, se dieron el último beso y Drac fue hacia su hija que lo abrazó y se lo llevó al camarote y Ericka se fue al suyo, mientras caminaba el Barco se iluminó de los rayos del Sol y ella pegó saltitos hasta llegar a su destino.

Mavis al llegar al camarote de su papá se despidió y se fue al suyo que le esperaba Jhonny y Dennis.

Drac entró, puso seguro a la puerta, pero en lugar de acostarse se hizo humo escarlata y asomó en el camarote de Ericka, que se estaba bañando, soltó una pequeña risita, se cambió el traje y se puso su pijama y se acostó en la cama de Ericka, esperando que salga de la ducha.

Ericka terminó de ducharse salio envuelta en la toalla y con otra se secaba el cabello, a lo que se sienta en la cama sintió que algo se movía, miró y vio a Drac acostado ahí, se sonrió.

Ericka:--OYE, ATREVIDO, QUE HACES AQUÍ AH--. Y lo besó, se acostó al lado y se le subió encima para besarlo y Drac la abrazó.

Drac:--EN VERDAD. NO TE MOLESTA QUE ESTÉ AQUÍ AL LADO TUYO?—

Ericka:--NO, PARA NADA, AQUÍ SI ESTAMOS SOLOS, JEJE--.

Pero por ahí dicen que a los enamorados siempre les vienen las tormentas. Tocaron a la puerta y :

\--ERICKA, ESTÁS AQUÍ?--.

Se miraron y Drac dijo:--ME VOY A HACER INVISIBLE--.Lo hizo y se apegó bien hacia la parte de adentro.

Ericka:--SI ABUELO,PASA--.

Abraham entró, pero miraba para todos lados, se fue a ver al baño, al closet y Ericka le dijo:

\--BISABUELO,QUÉ ESTÁS BUSCANDO?--.

Abraham:--ES QUE ESCUCHÉ QUE HABLABAS CON ALGUIEN Y PUES PENSÉ QUE ESTABA ESE VAMPIRO ENAMORAHUMANAS AQUÍ CONTIGO--.

Ericka:--QUÉ, ME ESTÁS VIGILANDO, QUE TE PASA BISABUELO, YA SOY UNA MUJER MADURA QUE TOMA SUS PROPIAS DECISIONES, ADEMÁS ERA POR CELULAR Y YA DEJAME TRANQUILA, SALE DE MI CAMAROTE, QUIERO DORMIR UN POCO--.

Abraham: SI LO DESCUBRO AQUÍ, QUE SE PREPARE, LO SACO AL SOL PARA QUE SE ACHICHARRE--.

Y justo se sentó cerca a Drac que se hacía ovillo para que no lo toque.

Ericka:--BISABUELO SAL DE AQUÍ, POR FAVOR, DEJAME SOLAAAAA--.

Abraham salió refunfuñando….Se quedó afuera un momento más pero después se fue.

Drac estaba escuchando con su oído supersensible y escucho que se fue y dijo:

\--AHORA SI, SE FUE YA, CASI ME TOCA…QUE SUSTO--.

Ericka se le acercó diciendo:--LO PROHIBIDO ES MEJOR VAMPIRO ENAMORAHUMANA--.

Drac se rio de la ocurrencia de Ericka y se besaron y se durmieron unas horas. El primero en despertarse fue Drac, llamó a Ericka y dijo:

\--ME VOY, PUEDE QUE MI HIJA TOQUE LA PUERTA, LA DEJE CON SEGURO—

Ericka adormilada lo beso y Drac se hizo humo escarlata y llegó a su camarote, quitó el hechizo y se acostó en su cama.

Como a los 10 minutos, tocaron a su puerta, era Mavis y Jhonny:

\--Papá, Papaaaá ya despertaste?...abrieron la puerta y vieron a Drac virado durmiendo todavía, Mavis lo movió y dijo quedamente:

\--PAPAAAAÁ, YA SON LAS 6PM, HORA DE LEVANTARSE---

Drac:--JUMP, TENGO SUEÑO, QUIERO DORMIR--.

Mavis:--PAPÁ, LEVÁNTATE, PROMETISTE IR A LA PISCINA CON NOSOTROS, DENNIS YA ESTÁ LISTO--.

Drac:--OH, ESTA BIEN, YA VOY, YA VOY, AUMMMMMM--. Y se levantó, estirándose .

Se fueron a la piscina todos y sonó el celular lo cogió bostezando, era Ericka….

Ericka:--VEN A LA PISCINA, ME PUSE EL TRAJE DE BAÑO SOLO PARA TI,MI AMOR--.

Se le quitó el sueño al instante, se cambió y se puso su traje favorito que dejaba ver todo su cuerpo musculoso.

Salió como cohete a la piscina, mirando a todos lados y la vio, esplendorosa, hermosa en ese traje tan apegado a su cuerpo que lo hizo babear.

Mavis:--EH, PAPÁ, PAPAAAA, ACÁ ESTAMOS—

Drac:--EH, AH, SI, SI,..AQUÍ ESTOY, VOY A HACER UN CLAVADO--.

Subió a la plataforma la más alta, e hizo un salto mortal y entró al agua sin casi salpicar el agua que todos aplaudieron.

Ericka aplaudía toda enamorada y Drac la miraba sin acordarse de su familia.

Vlad se dio cuenta, hizo un ademán mágico y empezó a calentar el agua alrededor de Drac, hasta que empezó a quemar y Drac pegó el grito y salió volando de la piscina, ante la risa de su Padre.

Vlad:--YA VES, POR CALENTURIENTO, JAJAJAJA--.

Drac caminó hacia Ericka y dijo:

\--QUE HAGO, QUIERO ESTAR AL LADO TUYO, PERO MI FAMILIA QUIERE QUE ESTE CON ELLOS--.

Ericka:--VE CON ELLOS, MÁS TARDE NOS ENCONTRAMOS AQUÍ MISMO EN LA PISCINA, YO TE BUSCO--.

Drac:--ESTA BIEN, MI AMOR--… se besaron y Drac sintió una mirada furibunda.. era Abraham.

Drac regresó con su familia y empezó a jugar volley en la piscina con ellos, eran risas.

Dennis nadaba a velocidad compitiendo con su Papa Drac pero siempre perdía.

Pasó el tiempo y empezaron a salir de la piscina, era hora de comer, Drac dijo que más tarde iría a comer y se quedó en la piscina, todos sabían que era por Ericka. Se fueron.

Drac estaba impaciente que Ericka no asomaba y ya se estaba desesperando cuando la vio venir sonriéndole.

Ericka:--DRAC, MI AMOR, ESTAS AQUÍ--.

Se sentó al lado y empezó a besarlo, se metieron a la piscina y se sumergían para besarse, empezaron a nadar de un lado a otro y Drac metía mano a cada rato y se reían.

Ericka dijo que tenía hambre, salieron de la Piscina, se cambiaron y se encaminaron al comedor del Crucero, saludaron y se sentaron juntos, Ericka pidió su comida favorita y Drac su comida sin nada de ajo, ya había comido esta clase de comida.

Lo que no sabía era que Abraham estaba escondido en la Cocina y vio un plato que decía Dracula y le puso bastante de un frasco que decía Ajo Molido.

Ericka estaba comiendo con Drac, cuando Drac empezó a ponerse colorado y a jadear sin poder respirar, se levantó y Drac salió corriendo hacia afuera tosiendo y se arrodillo jadeando buscando respirar.

Frank:--DRAC, QUE PASA, QUE PASA--. Estaba asustado nunca lo había visto así.

Ericka:--PROBE SU COMIDA TIENE BASTANTE AJO, ESO ES LO QUE LO TIENE ASÍ--.

Vlad salio a carrera y le dijo a Frank:--APRETALE EL ESTÓMAGO, PARA QUE LO EXPULSE,RAPIDO--.

Frank con su fuerza bruta, lo agarro por detrás y le apretujo fuerte el estómago, a la segunda vez, le saco comida y Drac comenzó a respirar y a perder ese color rojo que tenía.

Vlad dijo que eso no era accidente, fue un sabotaje para matarlo y ya sabemos quién fue.

Ericka se puso a llorar abrazándolo, y Drac la abrazó también.

Frank dijo Ericka déjame llevarlo a que se acueste, está cansado. Lo cargó a Drac que se durmió al vaivén del caminar de Frank y Ericka lo siguió sollozando abrazando a Vlad, que estaba furioso porque sabía quién fue…Y que no le importaba el sufrimiento de su Sangre.

Abraham, estaba furioso porque el plan falló y a la vez asustado porque escuchó al Padre de Dracula decir que sabía quién fue, estaba nervioso y no sabía donde esconderse, porque en el camarote escondido Ericka conocía.

Optó por enfrentarse a ellos y pues que venga lo que venga.

Griffin había escuchado a Abraham que iba dispuesto a todo,

corrió donde estaba Vlad y los demás y le dijo en el oído y Vlad elaboró un plan para asustar a Abraham y pare de molestar a la pareja.

Vlad:--YA REGRESO,VOY A MI CAMAROTE A PENSAR QUE HACEMOS CON DRAC--.


	2. DANDO UNA LECCIÓN A ABRAHAM VAN HELSING.....SE ACABÓ EL ODIO A DRACULA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABRAHAM SE PASO DE LA RAYA CASI MATA A DRACULA Y VLAD LE VA A DAR LA LECCION DE SU VIDA PARA QUE DEJE DE MOLESTAR A LA PAREJA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LA LECCIÓN PARA ABRAHAM ES DEFINITIVA, TAN FUERTE QUE JAMÁS VOLVERA A ODIAR A DRACULA

Ya en el camarote Vlad llamó a Lucifer, éste se le presentó y preguntó:

\--QUE PASA VLAD Y DRAC NO ESTÁ CONTIGO?--.

Vlad le conversó lo que pasó y el plan para asustar a Abraham, Lucifer estuvo de acuerdo, no le dijeron a nadie más para que resulte todo como si fuera verdad.

Lucifer iba a esperar la llamada de Vlad, ya sabía qué hacer. Vlad fue al camarote donde estaba su Hijo dormido, le dio pena Ericka, pero lo que iban a hacer, era para que ellos estén juntos finalmente.

Ericka estaba agachada abrazando a Drac, los demás estaban agachados preocupados y nadie se dio cuenta el hechizo que hizo Vlad a Drac, para que no despierte para nada, así lo sacudan y Vlad llamar a Lucifer para que se lo lleve, que en la Tierra Drac moriría, pero allá en el infierno sólo prolongaría un poco más su existencia pero sólo el perdón sincero lo recuperaría.

Vlad iba a decirles a todos que la forma en que el ajo entro al sistema de Drac fue lo peor porque en polvo, se diluyó en su sangre y lo está matando.

Con su oído supersensible escuchó a Abraham acercarse al camarote y esperó que esté en la puerta y dijo en voz alta:

\---QUIERO DECIRLES ALGO, MI HIJO ESTÁ MURIENDO—

Todos:--QUE, NO ES CIERTO, DIGA QUE NO ES CIERTO—y empezaron a sollozar, porque lo querían mucho y Ericka lo amaba.

Vlad:--ES QUE EL AJO ENTRO A SU SISTEMA EN POLVO Y SE MEZCLO CON SU SANGRE Y ESO LO ESTÁ MATANDO Y PUEDO PROLONGARLE LA VIDA SI LUCIFER SE LO LLEVA AL INFIERNO Y LO ALIMENTA ALLÁ,PERO SOLO EXISTE UNA CURA Y ES EL PERDÓN SINCERO DE QUIÉN LE DIO EL VENENO, SI PIDE PERDÓN SIN SER SINCERO NO VALE Y SI MUERE MI HIJO, TODOS MORIREMOS PORQUE SU ESPIRITU QUE QUEDA ES EL REY DE LAS TINIEBLAS Y MATARÁ A TODOS,HASTA A MÍ,NO RECONOCERÁ A NADIE,USTEDES SABEN QUE DRACULA ES EL VAMPIRO MÁS PODEROSO PERO EN ÉL A ALIMENTADO A ÉSTE SER CON MILLONES DE ALMAS,POR ESO ES QUE A TRATADO DE CUIDARSE PARA QUE JAMÁS SALGA EL REY DE LAS TINIEBLAS, PERO YA VEN TRATARON DE MATARLO SIN SABER LAS CONSECUENCIAS--.

Abraham escuchó eso y se moría de miedo, por eso tocó fuerte la puerta y le abrieron, entró cabizbajo, se acercó a Drac y vio a su Bisnieta que lloraba desconsolada abrazando a su Novio.

Abraham dijo:-- PODRIA DECIRLE ALGO A DRACULA?—

Vlad dijo:--VOY A SACUDIRLO PARA VER SI DESPIERTA, TIENE HORAS DORMIDO--.

Vlad lo sacudió con fuerza llamándolo “DRAC, DRAC, DESPIERTA HIJO DESPIERTA”--.

Nada, Drac no se despertaba, Ericka más lloraba desesperada diciendo:

\--MI AMOR DESPIERTA, NO ME DEJES, TE AMO, NO ME DEJES SOLA—

A Abraham le dolio en el alma, ver llorar a su Bisnieta de esa manera, amaba a Dracula y Él le había roto su corazón, en lugar de protegerla la había lastimado en lo más profundo del corazón, quitándole al hombre que ella más amaba.

Vlad sollozando dijo:--LUCIFER VEN, POR FAVOR--.

Lucifer:--DIME VLAD,QUÉ PASA QUE ESCUCHÓ LLORAR DESDE HACE RATO,QUE PASA,QUE PASA Y DRAC,DONDE ESTÁ?--.

Vlad le dijo lo que pasó y Lucifer gritó de dolor:--NOOOO, MI DRAC, PORQUE, SI YA ESTABA FELIZ CON ELLA,LA AMA ES SU CLICK,TANTOS SIGLOS SOLO Y AHORA QUE TIENE SU CLICK,VA A MORIRI,NOOO--.

Vlad dijo:--NO SABEMOS BIEN QUIÉN LO HIZO (mirando a Abraham),PERO QUIERO QUE TE LO LLEVES Y LO ALIMENTES ALLÁ Y TÚ SABES QUE LO ÚNICO QUE LO SALVA ES EL PERDÓN SINCERO DEL QUE QUISO MATARLO—

Lucifer ,cargó a Drac y abrazó a Ericka, diciendo:--VAMOS,TU LO AMAS Y PUEDA QUE LO MANTENGAS UN POCO MÁS CON VIDA--. Y se los llevó a los dos.

Todos los amigos de Drac lloraban y Vlad también diciendo :--Y AHORA?,COMO SABEMOS QUIÉN FUE Y SI EN VERDAD LE VA A PERDÍR PERDÓN PERO DE VERDAD, DE CORAZÓN—

Abraham, se puso a llorar diciendo:--FUI YOOO, FUI YOOO, ME DEJE LLEVAR DEL ODIO, NO MEDI CONSECUENCIAS,NO PENSE CAUSAR TANTO DOLOR A MI BISNIETA Y A TODOS--.

Vlad:--USTED ABRAHAM, PERO SI MI HIJO LE SALVÓ LA VIDA Y ASÍ ACTUÓ DE ESA MANERA?--.

Abraham:--QUIERO ENMENDAR ESTO, NO QUIERO QUE DRACULA MUERA, ESTOY ARREPENTIDO DE LO QUE HICE,NO QUIERO VER LLORAR POR SIEMPRE A MI BISNIETA, NO QUIERO—

Vlad:--PERO ABRAHAM, EL TIEMPO SE AGOTA,MI HIJO ESTÁ EN LAS ÚLTIMAS,ESTÁ SEGURO QUE LO DICE SINCERAMENTE Y DE CORAZÓN?

Abraham:--PREFIERO MORIR YO Y QUE NO MUERA DRACULA, QUIERO PEDIRLE PERDÓN, QUIERO IRME AL INFIERNO A PEDIRLE PERDÓN y SI LUCIFER SE QUIERE QUEDAR CONMIGO ALLÁ DE CASTIGO,ME QUEDO--.

Vlad estaba boquiabierta y llamó a Lucifer, éste vino y Vlad dijo:

\--NOS PUEDES LLEVAR A VER A DRAC, ABRAHAM, QUIERE DECIRLE ALGO,AHÍ VEMOS COMO LO DESPERTAMOS,AUNQUE SEA PARA QUE LO ESCUCHE--.

Lucifer dijo:--QUÉ, ACASO ÉL FUE EL QUE LO QUISO MATAR?--.

Vlad dijo:--SI, Y LE QUIERE PEDIR PERDÓN,ESTÁ ARREPENTIDO—

Lucifer dijo:--TE DAS CUENTA QUE ME PUEDO QUEDAR ALLÁ CON TU ALMA ABRAHAM?--.

Abraham:--NO ME IMPORTA, NO QUIERO QUE DRACULA MUERA ES EL CLICK DE MI BISNIETA Y SE AMAN--.

Vlad y Lucifer se miraron y El Diablo abrazó a los dos y se fueron al Infierno, llegaron, se escuchaban lamentos por doquier y Abraham, estaba asustado, pero iba resuelto a todo.

Llegaron a la cama donde estaba Drac y se lo veía más palido de lo habitual, entonces Lucifer empezó a jalonear a Drac para despertarlo, asi estuvo un buen rato y nada, más se asustaba Abraham, entonces Vlad al disimulo quitó el hechizo con un ademán y Drac comenzó a moverse y balbucear algo y a quejarse.

Abraham,lo movió y decía:

\--DRACULA DESPIERTA, MÍRAME POR FAVOR,ABRE TUS OJOS,POR FAVOR,NO TE MUERAS, PERDÓNAME,YO FUI QUIÉN TE PUSO AJO EN LA COMIDA Y ESTOY ARREPENTIDO DE ESO,NO QUIERO QUE MUERAS,NO QUIERO,PREFIERO MORIRME YO,ABRE LOS OJOS, ABRE LOS OJOS POR FAVOR--.

Drac abrió de a poco los ojos, pero los sentía pesados, pero trato y Lucifer lo ayudó a sentarse, pero lo sostenían porque se caía para atrás, abrió ya los ojos y miró a Abraham que estaba llorando:

\--ABRAHAMM, EEEH, QUEEE PASAAA, ESTAAA LLORAAANDO,QUE PASA?—

Abraham:--DRACULA PERDÓNAME, YO TE PUSE EL AJO EN LA COMIDA Y CASI TE MATO,PERDONAME ,NO PENSÉ CAUSAR TANTO DAÑO,ME DEJE LLEVAR DEL ODIO,PERDONAME,NO QUIERO QUE MUERAS, NO QUIERO,MI BISNIETA TE AMA,FUI EGOISTA,PERDONAME--.

Lucifer dijo:--ABRAHAM, CREO QUE VOY A TENER QUE QUEDARME CON TU ALMA--.

Abraham:--CON TAL DE QUE DRACULA NO MUERA, NO ME IMPORTA MORIR AHORA MISMO, QUEDATE CON MI ALMA--.

Drac estaba atónito de lo que acababa de escuchar y vio a su Padre sonreír y le hacia señas de que lo perdone a Abraham.

Drac:--ABRAHAM, SI, LO PERDONO--.

Y Ericka viéndolo mejor se alegró y dejo de llorar, pero dijo:--

PERO AHORA ME VOY A QUEDAR SIN MI BISABUELO? TAMBIÉN LO AMO--.

Lucifer:--LO SIENTO ERICKA PERO ES EL PAGO POR QUERER MATAR A DRAC--. Al disimulo, le guiñó un ojo y ella se dio cuenta y sonrio.

Drac dijo:--TENGO SUEÑO,DE NUEVO—y se tiro para atrás y se volvió a quedar dormido y Abraham gritó:--NOOOO, TE PUEDES MORIR,NOOOO,DRACULA,ABRE LOS OJOS, ABRE LOS OJOS--.

Se dirigio a Lucifer:--MÁTAME,MÁTAME, ANTES DE QUE DRACULA SE MUERA,HAZLO YA, HAZLO YA--.

Era tal el desespero de Abraham que hizo despertar a Drac que lo vio desesperado y se levantó a agarrarlo y decirle:

\--ABRAHAM, QUE PASA,NO DIGA ESO,ESTOY BIEN,MIRE, ESTOY AL LADO SUYO,YA NO DIGA ESO,YA LO PERDONÉ ABRAHAM--.

Abraham,abrazó a Drac y lloró con desesperación que dejó asombrados a todos.

Lucifer dijo:--ABRAHAM USTED A DEMOSTRADO SER CAPAZ DE DAR SU VIDA POR DRACULA,NO ME VOY A QUEDAR CON SU ALMA,MEJOR LO REGRESO PARA QUE VIVA TRANQUILO,YA PASÓ,DRAC ESTA RECUPERADO,GRACIAS A USTED Y A SU SINCERIDAD--.

Ericka abrazó a su Bisabuelo:--BISABUELO, GRACIAS, GRACIAS--.

Lucifer lo sacó del infierno y lo dejó en su camarote, donde Abraham lloró desconsolado de saber que había actuado mal y casi le arrebata el Amor a su Bisnieta, lloró en su cama y se durmió sollozando.

Mientras tanto en el infierno, Vlad les contó que fue un plan para castigar el Orgullo mal fundado de Abraham y se acabe para siempre el Odio a Dracula y su obseción de matarlo.

Todos se rieron, pero Drac dijo:--QUE HORRIBLE LO QUE SENTÍ CON ESE AJO,NO PODÍA RESPIRAR--.Se rieron de todo lo que pasó, pero quedaron en que nadie iba decir nada del Plan ni a los amigos de Drac.

Ericka iba a besarlo y dijo:--GUACALA TE APESTA LA BOCA A AJO, JAJAJA--.

Drac:--Y AHORA, QUE HAGO,VOY ASÍ O ME HAGO EL ENFERMO,AH,PAPÁ--.

Vlad:--HIJO.LUCIFER TE LLEVARÁ Y TE DEJARÁ PARADO PERO TÚ ESTARAS COMO IDO Y LEVITARÁS Y EMPIEZA A PONERTE CUANDO TE ENOJAS Y YO DIRÉ QUE NO RESULTÓ Y VAS A VER CÓMO SE ASUSTAN, JAJA-.

Drac:--ERES MALO, PAPÁ, JAJAJA, ERICKA Y TU TE VAS A HACER LA ASUSTADA?--.

Ericka:--CLARO QUE SÍ, POR TI HAGO LO QUE SEA,JAJA.

Entonces Lucifer llegó arriba con todos, pero todos vieron a Drac que quedó flotando y se puso rojo cuando se enoja y gruño fuerte, todos los amigos se asustaron porque pensaron que era lo que dijo Vlad.

Vlad:--NO RESULTÓ, NO RESULTÓ--.

Más gritaron y Drac se carcajeo horrible y empezó a seguir a Frank que gritaba, pero Drac es de los que no se aguantan la risa y volvió a su estado normal y se carcajeaba ruidosamente, Vlad y Lucifer, ya no se aguantaron la risa tampoco.

Pobre Drac, todos lo agarraron a hacerle cosquillas que lo hicieron lagrimear de la risa, Vlad fue a ayudarlo para quitárselos.

Ya se calmaron todos y Vlad les dijo que Abraham,si le pidió perdón con sinceridad porque sino Drac no estuviera así, normal y tranquilo.

Frank dijo:--ME ASUSTE CUANDO TE ESTABAS AHOGANDO--.

Drac:--YO QUISIERA OLVIDAR ESE MOMENTO, QUE HORRIBLE--.

Vlad:--BUENO ESTO SE ACABÓ, AHORA TODOS AFUERA, QUE AQUÍ HAY TÓRTOLOS QUE NO HAN PODIDO BESARSE A GUSTO PORQUE LOS HAN INTERRUMPIDO,AFUERA TODOS--.

Todos salieron y Vlad dijo:--APROVECHEN QUE SE LE ACABÓ LA MOLESTADERA A ABRAHAM--.

Se quedaron solos y Drac cerró la puerta con magia para que nadie escuche o abra la puerta.

Primero fue a lavarse la boca y se metió a la ducha, Ericka lo siguió y se bañaron juntos, riéndose de que iban a hacer lo que tanto evitaba Abraham.

Drac salio de la ducha con Ericka en brazos llegaron a la cama y ahora sí a culminar su AMOR VERDADERO, que tanto se les prohibía.

FIN


End file.
